moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too
| language = English | imdb_id = 0072410 }}Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too is the third Winnie-the-Pooh short from Disney, released in theatres on December 20, 1974 accompanying The Island at the Top of the World. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. It was later added as a segment to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1978). A soundtrack album was released simultaneously and featured such songs as "The Honey Tree" and "Birthday, Birthday." The film is based on the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne. Plot Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, which gets on Rabbit's nerves. After holding a meeting with Pooh Bear and Piglet, Rabbit decides to take everyone, including Tigger, out into the Hundred Acre Wood. But during the trip, Rabbit, Pooh Bear, and Piglet purposefully ditch Tigger on the hopes he would get lost. The three hide in a log as Tigger searches for them. Pooh Bear and Piglet regret doing this so they leave Rabbit and find Tigger. They tried to apologize to Tigger but he took no offense because he revealed that Tiggers don't get lost easily. Tigger finds out that Rabbit is still in the forest so he goes off to find him. Rabbit is lost and as he's finding his way home, he's scared by various animal noises such as caterpillars and frogs. The sounds get to him and he frantically tries to run away only to be tackled by Tigger. Tigger then takes Rabbit home. It's now snowing and Roo wants to go play. Kanga can't be with him so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo which he gladly accepts. Bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps too high up a tree and is too scared to get down. He calls for help and Pooh Bear and Piglet come to the scene. Roo successfully jumps down but Tigger refuses to follow suit. Soon Christopher Robin, Rabbit and Kanga arrive and try to convince Tigger to jump. Eventually, Rabbit decides that the group would just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever was released from his predicament. Christopher Plummer chimes in for help. Tigger begs Plummer to "narrate him down from tree," and Plummer tilts the book, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far and before he can do otherwise, Plummer tilts the book again causing Tigger to fall down into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger slowly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace. But everyone else is sad to see Tigger like this and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Suddenly, Rabbit feels sorry for Tigger and takes back the promise he made and is given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else and Tigger sings his trademark song for the final time. Sources The film's plot is based primarily on three A. A. Milne stories: "In which Tigger is unbounced" (Chapter VII from The House at Pooh Corner), "In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees" (Chapter IV from The House at Pooh Corner), and "In which Pooh & Piglet Go Hunting and Nearly Catch a Woozle" (Chapter III of Winnie the Pooh). Voice Cast * Sterling Holloway - Winnie-the-Pooh * Paul Winchell - Tigger * Junius Matthews - Rabbit * John Fiedler - Piglet * Timothy Turner - Christopher Robin * Barbara Luddy - Kanga * Dori Whitaker - Roo * Sabastian Cabot - Narrator Trivia *The short ﻿was nominated for an Academy Awards for Best Animated Short Film, and also to Closed Mondays. *Eeyore, Gopher and Owl do not appear in this theatrical featurette. External links * *Detailed Info on Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! including Don Bluth's involvement Category:1974 films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comedy films Category:Disney animated films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Animated short films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films rated G Category:Films without closing credits Category:Films with narration